The Fax war
by luvleelife4eva
Summary: Max and Fang going back and forth teasing, taunting, and messing with one another. Will include lots of FAXX also includes some stories where Max and Fang are younger.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is a set of Max and Fang little short stories. It is sorta a continuation of "The flock on Fang's blog" sadly it got taken down because it involved im-ing and real people and nonsense like that which doesn't make sense because I have seen other fan fictions involving stuff like that so grr, but whatever. I'll keep adding little short stories so enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE FLOCK, FANG'S BLOG, CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES, BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT.**

_NOW ON WITH THE STORY ENJOYS!_

"Fang!" I heard my named called out and decided to annoy the heck out of Max. "Yes Maxie?", "first off Fangles don't call me Maxie and second how did you get us to answer those dumb questions from your stupid blog". I gave Max a smirk and next thing I knew she was sitting on my stomach. Not my lap but on my stomach with all 100 pounds out sarcasm and kick butt that is Max.

"Hey not fair Max!", "What's not fair Fangy?" She batted her long thick eyelashes at me and then I realized something. Max my stubborn girlfriend was sitting on me. Then when she turned away I flipped Max over my shoulder and stood up. "FANG! Put me down or you will sleep with one eye open!" I ignored her kicking and pounding on my back.

I was the only person in the Flock who was stronger than Max. I would be lying if I said her kicks didn't hurt, because they hurt like nobody's business. I would defiantly have bruises. I walked to the back door and opened it. The look on Max's face turned from anger to pure shock when she saw where we were going.

"Fang I'm gonna kill you!" then she gave a well-placed kick to that one place no man wants to be kicked. "For that you are going to get it". I threw Max into the pool. "Fang can you please help me out", she shivered for effect. I felt bad looking at her; she looked pitiful and gave me….Bambi eyes. "Fine" I mumbled. I grabbed her hand and realized my mistake a second too late. She pulled hard and I went tumbling in with her.

"Darn you Max", she all of a sudden pounced on me and we went under the water. I opened my eyes to see a very blurry Max smirking at me. "Ha that's what you get when you mess with Maximum Ride" she gave me a cocky grin and rolled my eyes at her. She punched me once more and climbed out of the pool. Her clothes stuck to her and I looked down at her shirt and started laughing.

"What's so funny Fang?" "Max look down". She looked at her shirt and suppressed a squeal. Her white shirt was very see through and I could see her hot pink bra through her shirt. "YOU SEXIST PIG!" she yelled at me and stormed off into the house. I just smirked and laid back and floated.

LINE BREAK  
Max POV

I walked into the kitchen to smell the most amazing thing in the world…. CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! It was heavenly and I forgot my temporary rage against Fang. "COOKIES!" I hollered out about to grab one when the tray disappeared. WTF?! Who is messing with me and my cookies? Then I saw felt hot breath on the back of my neck. I turned around quickly to see Fang holding the tray of cookies looking sexy dripping wet, munching on one like the jerk he is. Agh bad Max he is the enemy… he has the cookies.

"Give me the cookies and no one get hurts". "Sorry Maxie but I won't be able to do that" Fang smirked at me and dashed off still holding the tray of cookies. I chased after him and screeched at him "FANG GIVE ME THE DANG COOKIES BEFORE I SHAVE YOU BALD IN YOUR SLEEP!" Fang turned back at me with a look of horror on his face "You wouldn't!?", "try me", I snarled back.

Fang then stopped running and I almost bumped into him. "You are so..." I was cut off by Fang pulling me into his arms and pressing his lips to mine. I melted into his arms and kissed him back. I pulled away first with a smirk on my face. I leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "You are terrible at this game". I pushed away from his arms and walked away with more sway in my hips than natural. I turned around to barely glance to see his jaw dropped, his emotional mask gone. Ha

Now that is what happens when you mess with Maximum Ride

Max: 1 Fang: 0


	2. Messin with Max

The Fax war

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FLOCK, MIND READING, Hollister, RADIO SHACK, VICTORIA SECRET'S OR FAXNESS**

Age recap: Max Fang Iggy-17 Nudge-14 Gazzy-11 Angel-9

_ITALICS= MIND READING_

Fang POV

"Angel could you come here sweetie?" "Sure Fang what's up?" Angel came running down the stairs with her blonde hair bouncing around her. "Hey angel I'm going to need your help with something", and with that I told her the rest in my mind, because the last thing I needed was one of the flock to hear or worst of all Max.

"Fang are you sure it will work just cause Max is really strong-willed and stuff so urm". "Angel you will be fine and trust me revenge is sweet". Angel gave me an evil smirk and skipped off humming some song. I thought over my plan once more to make sure that it all worked. Sure Max would kill me in the end but it sure will be funny.

**A/N Mwahahahaha I will make you suffer and wonder what his diabolical plan is!**

LINE BREAK!

Max POV

I woke up that morning feeling great and well rested except for the fact I had to plan Fang's demise today. Oh well you win some you lose some. He and I were in full scale war right now so no kisses for Fang unless they are a part of my plan and right now it not.

Angel skipped into my room "Morning Max". "Morning lamby, did you sleep well?" She smiled sweetly and nodded her head when all of a sudden she got this look on her face that scared me. _"Max we are going to go to the mall today, and you are going to wear what's in your closet without any problems, also you have to let Nudge and I do your hair and makeup okay?" _ That sweet little voice in my head seemed so nice and for once I didn't want to argue with it.

"Okay I said out loud, I walked to my closet and saw that all my clothes were gone. The only thing left in my closet was a tight pink pencil skirt that no decent person would wear some lace white blouse thing, and these torture devices. Heels that were easily 5 inches, I would be taller than both Iggy and Fang. To top it all off was some gold side bag that you couldn't put anything useful in (See link in profile to see Max's outfit).

I was really p.o at the person who messed with all my clothes. There was that nagging little voice telling me to put it on and head to Nudge's room. I slowly put on the outfit and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like some girl who had gotten thrown up on by the pink fairy. I was right about the shoes being torture devices. They were awful and I stumbled down to Nudge's room.

I was tackled by to feathery goofballs and sat down in a chair. "OMG Max you look sooooooooo pretty right now and I can't wait to go to the mall after and I mean all the guys will be hitting on you and Fang could beat the stuffing out of all of them but still, I mean you are super-hot and it would make sense but don't you think that if we did an up do it would look better I mean… mmmfghhh"

Angel thankfully clamped a hand over Nudge's motor mouth. "Okay Nudge first off no those guys try to hit on me and I will kick their sorry butts into last week, and second no makeup, I have no clue why I'm even in here". Angel and Nudge exchanged a glance and I looked at them suspiciously but shrugged it off. "Okay let's get over with this before I change my mind".

Fang POV

Gosh this was going to be fricking hilarious, but if any idiot hits on Max while were at the mall they were going to be sorry they were born. All of a sudden Nudge and Angel came skipping down the stairs. "Are you guys finally ready, Iggy and Gazzy were going to blow something up out of boredom".

"Shut up Fang and go start the car". Max came down looking like a freaking super model, I had Angel convince Max to wear this because it was the exact opposite of something that Max would wear, she also "convinced" Max to have us go to the mall. It was evil yes but hilarious, and right now it was backfiring.

Max's usually nest of hair was straight and came to the middle of her back, her eyelashes were coated in mascara making them look twice as long and she had a bit of pink stuff on her lips. The pink skirt was tight all around and you could see her long legs and the white shirt made her look tanner. The shoes however made her taller than me.

"Maxie darling you look beautiful". She just scowled at me and continued to walk out the front door with as much dignity as she could. I walked up right behind her put my hand on her waist and whispered into her ear "I won this battle darling". I walked away triumphantly hoped into the car and the rest of the Flock piled in and Max took shotgun.

We drove to the mall with the Flock talking about everything from bombs, to Max's outfit. She seemed to figure out that I had planned this so she didn't talk to me. The whole way though I made it my goal to annoy the heck out of her and I kept making circles on her palm with the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. You may ask why the bird kids were driving. Well it would be easier to show up somewhere without being flocked (ha ha no pun intended) with the stupid paparazzi.

I pulled into the parking lot and like the gentleman I was opened the door for Max. She shot me a death glare and walked through the mall's double doors. The rest of the flock followed suit and Nudge was the first to say "Okay we have to go to Abercrombie because they have this huuuuuuuuuuge sale going on and there was this really cute sweat pant hoodie outfit I wanted also Max you were saying you needed a new bra the other day and…..mmmfghhh". Max clamped her hand over Nudge's mouth and she was bright red about Nudge's bra comment.

"Okay flocks split up go to whatever store you want just no attracting attention and meet back at the food court in 2 hours so we can make sure nothing has exploded" Max barked out like the leader she was, just not so intimidating in the outfit she was wearing. Angel and Nudge paired up and skipped off to God knows what store, and Gazzy and Iggy ran off to Radio Shack.

That left Max and I, "so Maxie do you want to go to Victoria's Secret first so we can get you some new bras". She punched me hard and yelled at me "you sexist pig!" She stomped off to the food court on the way there I saw a crowd of guys walking towards MY MAX. It made my blood boil seeing some guys look at Max like a piece of meat. I walked over there trying to keep my cool to see one of the guys that im gonna call idiot number one talking to Max. "So babe we are going to a party tonight and I wanted to know if you would come with me, just make sure to wear something shorter".

That's it! I pounced onto that guy and started beating the stuffing out of him. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND THAT WAY YOU *insert swearword of choice*" I kept punching him when finally Max pulled me off and punched idiot number one straight in the nose. "You honestly think I would ever go out with some moron with the i.q of a peanut?"Fat chance buddy she punched him once more in the gut and walked off.

I came up and put my arm around her. "You know you really do look beautiful but you do all the time". She leaned and whispered in my ear. "You know I won this battle right Fangy?"

Max: 2

Fang: 0


	3. Fang's new hair

The Fax War

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAX RIDE, HAIR DYE, TARGET, **

TO ALL THE AMAZING PEOPLE WHO ARE REVIEWING FAVORITING OR FOLLOWING MY STORY YOU GET A COOKIE!

Max POV

Fang did seem to not get it, don't play games with a girl who can play better. It's that simple but Fang is stubborn so he will keep getting served. Today I was defiantly going to get him good. I had to first though get what I actually needed to make him regret messing with me. I threw on my windbreaker and ran down stairs.

"I'm going to the store don't do anything illegal, or explosive I'll be back in an hour". I got a chorus of multiple Okays, and dang it! Right as I was about to walk out the door I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to come with you Max, Iggy can watch the kids". Fang can't come for various reasons so thinking on my toes I blurted out the first thing that came to mind "I need tampons". Fang turned bright red and let go of my shoulder "um okay don't take long". I could tell he was embarrassed and I repressed a smirk and walked out the door.

I ran down the driveway and snapped out my wings. Flying was always the cure for everything doesn't matter what symptom. I soared higher and higher till I saw Target. I landed near the back and walked towards the front. Being the expert on all things girly (HA!) I asked one of the employees were all the hair dye was.

I walked up to a guy who looked around 19 years old with really bushy eyebrows, hippie length hair that was red (GAG) he was no were near even cute, I asked in the sweetest voice I had, which wasn't very sweet "Excuse me, could you point me to were the hair dye is?" "Sure doll just turn to the right and it's the 4th isle, is there anything else you need". He drawled out the anything and wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Pig" I scoffed at him and walked to the aisle with the hair dye.

"Red…eww, brown no, purple no, black he has black hair, blonde…. PERFECT" I mumbled to myself. Fang will freak when he gets out of the shower but whatever. I ran up to the cashier paid for the hair dye and ran out of Target and took a running start and snapped out my wings. Holding the hair dye in my hand I plotted on how to get Fang to put it on.

Then I got it! Mwahaha I am so evil but whatever! The flight back to the house took only 10 minutes, when I landed in the driveway I tucked in my wings and made sure the dye was wrapped up really good so that you couldn't see through the bag.

I unlocked the door to see Nudge chasing Gazzy with something pink. Angel was throwing an apple at Iggy then made him think it was Fang, Fang was yelling at Iggy, Nudge was yelling at Gazzy, Total was barking, and Angel started crying. Needless to say Fang defiantly had it under control… did you notice the sarcasm, If you didn't than wow. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" I yelled above them.

Everything came to a stop. "well it started when Gazzy set Nudge's makeup set on fire and then Nudge started chasing him then I accidently hit Iggy with an apple and it kinda went downhill from there "Angel breathed that out all in one sentence. All I care about right now is that everything gets picked up right away and you all go to your rooms, now!" they all ran away except for Fang. He came over to me and tried to pull me into his arms, might as well not have him mad at me for the moment.

I nuzzled into his chest and was just happy to be in his arms. "Max sorry about the whole kids wanting to strangle each other, it just got out of control, im not you", "whoa when did you become Nudge?". He rolled his eyes at me then his gentle hand cupped my chin and brought his lips to mine. He pulled me closer by putting his hand on my back. He deepened the kiss when all of a sudden I pushed away.

"I'm going to take a shower real quick okay?" he looked disappointed but I kissed him real quick on his cheek and ran upstairs. I walked into the bathroom , and grabbed Fang's shampoo and took the dye out followed the directions on the dye bottle and put it in his shampoo bottle then I put some of it in his conditioner as well….. Fang and his hair. I shook my head and closed the bottles and shook them. I took my shower and just sat there for a minute to let the warm water run over my body.

It was heavenly as I washed out my hair getting stuck in every snarl in my hair. I turned off the warm water reluctantly. I toweled off and headed to my room to change. I passed Fang on my way to my room; he was heading to the shower…if only he knew what was in store. I blushed brightly when he saw me in my towel. I pulled it tighter and ran to my room. I threw on some sweats, and a t-shirt and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it. I heard the shower running when I ran to the bathroom to see Fang's clothes lying in a messy heap…. Black boxers? Why am I not surprised? I taped the note on the mirror and closed the door gently.

Fang POV

I wanted to strangle the kids after what they did earlier, Gazzy and his explosions, or this time fire. I heard the shower turn off so I headed upstairs to take a shower. I saw Max leaving the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She blushed deeply but I couldn't help but notice how good she smelt or how the ends of her long hair were already curling.

She walked past me quickly and I headed into the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and turned the shower on and let the warm water relax all my tense muscles. I squirted some shampoo into my hand and washed my hair. I finished up in the shower, and wrapped a towel around my waist **(A/N- Fang only wrapped in a towel…. Swoon!)** I grabbed a smaller towel and ran it through my hair carelessly.

I walked out into the actual bathroom itself since our bathroom had the regular sink area than a door then the toilet and shower in the same "room area" I looked in the mirror and screamed out "WHAT THE F***!" taped on the mirror in the scraggly writing only belonging to Max was written "Dear Fangy- Poo I hope you like your new color it suits you, Love Max P.S I won this battle hon". I punched the counter and ran my hand through my hair, Blonde not dirty blonde but pure blonde. God I was going to kill Max. I stormed off to my room and through on some clean clothes.

I walked down stairs to be greeted by a flash from a camera and a laughing Flock. In the center of it all was Max smirking. "Fang you look great as a blonde" Max called out. Iggy between laughs choked out "Fang- Blonde- I would do anything to see that" I wasted a glare at Iggy. My cheeks flushed and I left the living room and walked upstairs. I heard Iggy down stairs say, "looks like Princess Fang has his panties in a bunch". They will all die. I'm going to get my revenge on Max.

Max:3 Fang:0

**A/N- So how do you like it? Don't worry Fang will win at least maybe one battle?**

**REVIEW and you will get a virtual cookie**

**Fly on, Charoli**


End file.
